Miyazaki Aoi
Perfil thumb|250px|Miyazaki Aoi *'Nombre:' 宮崎あおい (みやざきあおい) *'Nombre (''romaji):' Miyazaki Aoi *'Profesión:' Actriz, Modelo y Seiyu *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Tokio, Japón *'Estatura:' 163cm *'Signo zodiacal:' Sagitario *'Tipo de sangre:' O *'Familia:' Esposo/actor Okada Junichi, hermano mayor/actor Miyazaki Masaru *'Agencia:' Hirata Office Dramas *Ani Imouto (TBS, 2018) *Kurara Hokusai no Musume (NHK, 2017) *Asa ga Kita (NHK, 2015) *Going My Home (Fuji TV, 2012) *Cho Cho San (NHK,2011) *Atsu-Hime (NHK, 2008) *Junjo Kirari (NHK, 2006) *Chichi no Umi, Boku no Sora (NTV, 2004) *Riyu (WOWOW, 2004) *Chotto Matte Kami-sama (NHK, 2004) *Shiawase No Shippo (TBS, 2002) *Ao to Shiro de Mizuiro (NTV, 2001) *Fure Fure Jinsei YTV, 2001) *R-17 (TV Asahi, 2001) *Kabushiki Gaisha o-daiba.com (Fuji TV, 2001) *Himitsu Club o-daiba.com(Fuji TV, 2000-2001) *Hatachi no Kekkon (TBS, 2000) *Genroku Ryoran (NHK, 1999) Películas *The Last Recipe (2017) *Birthday Card (2016) *Anger (2016) *If Cats Disappeared From the World (2016) *The Vancouver Asahi (2014) *Kamisama no Karute 2 (2014) *Hajimari no Michi (2013) *The Great Passage -Fune wo Amu- (2013) *Yellow Elephant (2013) *Petal Dance (2013) *A Chorus of Angels -Kita no Kanariatachi- (2012) *Tenchi: The Samurai Astronomer -Tenchi Meisatsu- (2012) *Waga Haha no Ki (2012) *My So Has Got Depression -Tsure ga Utsu ni Narimashite- (2011) *Kamisama no Karute (2011) *Here Comes the Bride, My Mom! (2010) *Solanin (2010) *Tsurugidake: Ten no Ki (2009) *Brass Knuckle Boys -Shonen Meriken Sakku- (2009) *Children of the Dark (2008) *Flowers in the Shadow (2008) *Bloody Snake Under the Sun (2008) *Sad Vacation (2007) *Virgin Snow (2007) *Tokyo Tower: Mom and Me, and Sometimes Dad (2007) *Umi de no hanashi (2006) *Heavenly Forest (2006) *Hatsukoi (2006) *Su-ki-da (2005) *Nana (2005) *Eli, Eli, lema sabachthani? (2005) *All About My Dog (2005) *Gimme Heaven (2005) *Amoretto (2004) *Riyu (2004) *A Blue Automobile (2004) *Loved Gun (2004) *Lovers' Kiss (2003) *Someday's Dreamers (2003) voz *Tomie: The Final Chapter - Forbidden Fruit (2002) *Pakodate-jin (2002) *Harmful Insect -Gaichu- (2001) *Eureka -Yureka- (2000) *Swing Man (2000) *One Summer's Day Ano natsu no hi (1999) Doblaje de Voz *Wolf Children (2012) voz de Hana *Colorful (2010) voz de Shoko Shano *Gin-iro no kami no Agito (2006) voz de Toola Anuncios *Kirin Brewery (2016) *Kagome (2015) *Hagoromofuzu (2014) *Unilever Japan (2014) *Rohto (2014) *Shiseido (2010) *Morinaga & Co. (2010) *Coca-Cola (2010) *Cross Company (2010) *Chubu Electric Power (2009) *Parco (2008) *Emporio Armani (2008) *Shiseido (2007) *Tokyo Metro (2007-2010) *Glico (2007-2010) *Olympus (2008-2014) *UNIQLO (2007) *Cholla plum wine (2007) *Universal Music (2006) *Daiichi Sankyo health care (2006) *American Family Life Assurance Co. (2006) *Avex Trax (2006) *Meiji Seika Kaisha, Ltd. (2005) *Otsuka Pharmaceutical Co. (2005-2006) junto a Aoi Yu *ANA (2005) *HOYA Health Care (2004-2007) *Yamazaki Nabisco (2003-2005) *Ajinomoto (2002-2008) *Suntory Ltd. (2002-2013) *NTT DoCoMo (2001-2006) *NHK (2001-2002) *Cecile (2001-2004) *JACCS card (2001-2002) *Mitsui Real Estate Sales (2001-2002) *Benesse Corporation (2001-2002) *Toshiba (2000-2001) *Mitsubishi Motors (1999-2008) *Namco (1998) *Human (1998) *House Foods (1998) *Tommy (1997) *Plenus (1996) *Housing and Urban Development Corporation (1995) *Asahi Kasei (1994-2012) *Japan McDonald's (1993) *Kinkando (1993) *Kao (1992) *Tokio Marine and Fire Insurance (1990) Videos Musicales *NUMBER GIRL - I Don't Know *the Indigo - UNDER THE BLUE SKY *DREAMS COME TRUE - Tsuretette tsuretette dorīmuzukamuto / 連れてって 連れてって *DREAMS COME TRUE - Yasashi Kiss wo Shite / やさしいキスをして *RIP SLYME - Dandelion *Kinmokusei (キンモクセイ) - Fuyunojishaku / 冬の磁石 *Mika Nakashima (中島美嘉) - GLAMOROUS SKY *Fly to the Sky - My Angel *SEKAI NO OWARI - Nemuri Hime / 眠り姫 Reconocimientos *'2019 27th Hashida Prize Award Ceremony:' Hashida Prize por Ani Imouto *'2016 29th Nikkan Sports Film Awards: Mejor Actriz de Reparto por Anger *'2016 40th Yamashida Fumiko Film Award: '''Mejor Actriz por Anger *'2013 37th Japan Academy Awards: "Excellence Best Actress" por The Great Passage. *'2012 36th Japan Academy Awards:' "Outstanding Supporting Actress Award" por Chronicle of My Mother. *'2011 35th Japan Academy Award:' "Outstanding Actress Award" por Tsure ga Utsu ni Narimashite. *'2011 24th Nikkan Sports Film Award:' "Best Actress" por Tsure ga Utsu ni Narimashite y Kamisama no Karute. *'2009 33rd Japan Academy Award:' "Outstanding Actress Award" por Shonen Meriken Sakku . *'2006 41st theater:' "Newcomer Award". *'2002 23rd Nantes Three Continents Film Festival:' "Best Actress Award" por Gaichu. Curiosidades *'Afición': Fotografía. *'Habilidades': Manicura, *La primera vez que Aoi se tiño el pelo fue para su papel en la película "Nana". *Leyó el manga por primera vez de NANA después de que le fuera concedido el papel. *Le encanta demasiado la fotografía, siempre lleva su cámara con ella. *Se casó con el actor Takaoka Sousuke el 15 de junio de 2007. *El 28 de diciembre de 2011 se anunció su divorcio del actor Takaoka Sousuke. *Es considerada una de las mujeres más bellas de Japón. *El 24 de diciembre de 2017, se anunció que la actriz se casará con el miembro del grupo V6, Okada Junichi. Se conocieron durante el rodaje de Kagehinata ni Saku en 2008 en el que protagonizaron como pareja. En ese momento, Miyazaki estaba casada con el actor Takaoka Sousuke pero terminaron su turbulento matrimonio en 2012 cuando protagonizó una vez más con Junichi en la película Tenchi Meisatsu. Aparentemente, comenzaron a salir en 2015 cuando fueron vistos por reporteros caminando juntos y comenzaron a vivir juntos el año pasado. Junichi estaba construyendo una mansión de ¥ 500 millones en el Barrio Setagaya en Tokio, que se completo en 2018. Además, enviaron un fax con el nombre de los dos anunciando su matrimonio. *El 19 de mayo de 2018, se anunció a través de la oficina de Johnny's (de Okada Junichi) que la actriz estaba embarazada de su primer hijo. Enlaces *Sitio Oficial *Wikipedia en Japonés Galería Miyazaki_Aoi.jpg Miyazaki Aoi1.jpg Miyazaki_Aoi2.jpg Miyazaki Aoi3.jpg Miyazaki Aoi4.jpg Miyazaki Aoi5.jpg Miyazaki Aoi6.jpg Miyazaki Aoi7.jpg Categoría:Hirata Office Categoría:JActriz Categoría:JModelo